His Butler, Replaced
by Blue2B
Summary: Sebastian would be forced to watch as his replacement perfectly and easily took over his role in his young master's life, or he could get rid of the replacement...that was also an option. (First Story for Black Butler)


"Sebestian," The pale butler let his narrowed eyes travel across the room to the small figure sitting upright behind the desk, no more words escaped the person's lips, and so the butler swiftly crossed the room in under a second. "Bring me some more tea." The boy said. Yes, the boy. A blue eye traveled upwards and eyed the butler, inwardly questioning why he wasn't acting immediately. Once more, a blue eye, as in singular. The other was covered with a solid black eye patch. "Sebastian," Before the boy could finish his sentence the sound of tea being poured filled the room. Silence followed as the butler set the teapot back onto the shiny silver tray. He watched as his master reached for the glass teacup and took a small sip, closing his eye as he did so. Sebastian noticed the hint of satisfaction appear on his young master's face. The sound of clinking took him out of his thoughts and he watched as the boy placed his half full cup down. "What's on my schedule for today?"

"Hm, the usual, my lord. Though your dance lessons for today have been canceled." He revealed yet another silver tray from behind his back, almost from thin air. He presented it to the boy as he spoke. "We received another letter this morning." He said.

"Hm," The boy made a noise within his throat. "From the Queen, I assume?"

"Ah, not exactly." The boy raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was a mission located out of town then, what a bother. He honestly didn't have time for this, in any case he would just send Sebastian to take care of it. "It appears that it is from-." The butler's eyebrows furrowed for a breath second, though he had to appear presentable and so he faked a smile. "Myself." He said.

"Sebastian!" The boy sprung to his feet, slamming his palms flat on his desk. "I don't have time for childish jokes and such nonsense, be serious with me!" He demanded. Sebastian frowned slightly at his young master. It slightly annoyed him whenever Ciel yelled at him, though due to their contract Sebastian couldn't and wouldn't do anything to prevent the boy from doing so. "Who is the letter from?" He asked once more, becoming situated in his seat again. Sebastian softly placed the letter in from of the Phantomhive earl and watched as the boy's eye momentarily flickered to it. For only a split second had surprise flashed across the boy's face and it wasn't a common sight to see Ciel Phantomhive in shock or any other expression for the matter, the boy was usually indifferent, yet another thing that annoyed his butler, Sebastian.

"Bring me some more Tea." Ciel murmured incoherently as he reread the envelope. Sebastian eyed the half-full cup of tea presented in front of his young master and questioned why he would want more tea when there was still a warm cup in front of him, though the butler didn't hesitate to reach for a new teacup and pick up the teapot before pouring yet another cup. "What do you think you are you doing?" Ciel suddenly looked towards his butler in fury. Sebastian was now pondering what could have gotten the young boy so upset, he hadn't even read the letter yet. Sebastian remained silent though his eyes moved towards the teapot in an almost confused way. Ciel glared at his butler before realizing that he hadn't been as detailed as he thought. "I meant from the kitchen, moron!" He raised his voice, another thing which Sebestian was surprised by. It was oh so rare that Ciel Phantomhive raised his voice, let alone yelled. He only did it when he was in serious trouble. Sebastian must have hesitated, for Ciel narrowed his visible blue eye and practically hissed out his next words. "That's an order, Sebastian." The boy said haughtily. Sebastian placed the teapot on the cart, collected Ciel's used teacup and bowed t the smaller boy.

"Yes, my lord." He said, turning and pulling the cart from the room with ease. Ciel waved a hand as if to usher the butler out faster. Once the door shut he opened his upper drawer and pulled out the letter opener. He slid it under the top fold of the envelope and slid it across, listening to the rough sound of metal scraping paper. He paused for a few minutes, 4 to be exact, as he thought about what would be in the letter. He finally shook his nervousness off as his anxiety pushed him over the edge and he tugged softly at the stubborn piece of paper within the envelope. It slid out into his hand and he carefully set the envelope down. He stared at the letter now, folded in 3 perfectly. He sighed and decided that he had to get it over with before Sebastian returned, that butler was undeniably fast and in this case that wasn't very good for Ciel. The boy unfolded the letter carefully and let his eyes travel over the paper as fast as possible. He re-read it twice. He frowned slightly and refolded the letter putting it back into the envelope. He opened his top drawer and placed the object into the very back where no one would ever find it. He shut the drawer and returned to his work, exactly as Sebastian wheeled the cart back into the room. The butler didn't question his young master's odd orders nor did he ask of the location of the letter which seemed to mysteriously disappear, if Ciel wanted him to know...then Ciel would notify him.

"Sebastian," The boy said as his butler poured a fresh cup of tea. His butler didn't acknowledge his name being called, but Ciel knew he had heard. "I'd like you to prepare 2 guest room for guests who will be staying with us from tomorrow until 2 weeks from then." He said.

"Yes, my-."

"I don't want a thing out of place, I don't want a piece of dust in the vents, I want each and every aspect to be perfect." Ciel continued, paying his butler no mind. Though it occurred to Sebastian that whomever was staying within the Phantomhive manor was a very important person, that...or they knew the earl of Phantomhive personally. Sebastian nodded to show he was listening and handed the cup to the waiting hands of the boy, who continued to go on about his specifications. Sebastian was still curious to the letter's contents and wished that he would have read it earlier before handing it over, but it was much to late to do so now. He would just have to wait for Ciel to tell him...if the boy planned on doing so. As Ciel sipped on his tea, he suddenly gave a wave of his hand. "Tell the others to get ready for guest. I want this place sparkling, I want the garden trimmed to perfection, and I was a pleasant dinner for tomorrow." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned around as if to leave, but paused on a second thought. "Is there anything else, my lord?" He asked, hoping to be given intel on the letter, but instead...

"Yes, this tea is quite sweet and I no longer want it, take it away." Ciel said. Sebastian could have sworn he felt a vein burst within his forehead.

* * *

**Damn, I'm terrified. **

**Hey, so I'm Blue2b or if you want you can call me Jade. I'm a 15-year-old girl and I fear getting FLAMED by a reader one day, so I keep the first chappie's very, very short (my regular chapter are usually around 3,000 or 4,000 words) and I write as least stories as possible. **

**So I'm sorta new at writing stories for this Anime, or for anime in general sorry and I'm really awkward and I'm a bad writer (these are facts, please accept them), so please don't be too mean...please?**

**But I would really appreciate if you could review (ugh, I'm so nervous) and um...yea. Byee**

**- Blue2b (Jade)**


End file.
